Love is Dead
by Temari101
Summary: Kai brakes down after getting a letter in the mail by the person he's secretly liked since they first met. Oneshot based off the song Love is Dead.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the song I got the idea for this story from.**

**Song: Love is Dead**

**Artist: Toki****o Hotel**

**

* * *

**

Kai stood out in his snowy front yard as he stared at the letter the post man had just delivered. As he got closer and closer to the end of the letter his hands started to shake and his breathing got harder. He could see his breath rise up in front of him as the street light shone down on him lighting up the letter so he didn't have to rely on the moonlight. He stood there his whole body getting colder and redder from the cold night air as snow began to fall softly from the sky. He started to shake slightly as he read the last line of the letter. It seemed to go on forever, and with every word he began to shake more until he felt tears trying to escape his eyes. He'd never been this cold before.

Kai couldn't bring himself to read the letter over again. He fell to his knees in the snow letting the letter fall out of his hand and he wrapped his arms around himself. He let the tears leek out of his eyes. The face of the person who had written the letter flashed across his mind, and he closed his eyes. He'd never been this weak before.

It was killing him inside to get this news from the person he'd secretly loved for so long. He felt like just laying down in the snowy yard and dying. It was killing him inside to know he'd just lost something he'd never actually had in the first place. He didn't know what to say or do anymore. He felt like he was going to be alone in this world forever. He was gone. It was all over now.

Kai heard footsteps coming up behind him, but he didn't turn to see who it was. He didn't care. It was just someone coming to take what was left of him, which was nothing but an empty shell. Kai wiped his eyes clean of tears. He'd long ago lost trust in others for situations like this. He'd never trusted anyone enough to tell them about how he felt about this one person how had written him the letter. The person stopped beside Kai and put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it as the voice of his best friend since childhood asked him what was wrong. Kai didn't reply. He just grabbed the now snowy letter off the ground and stood up. He turned and headed back into the house leaving his friend behind in the snow.

He entered his bedroom and closed the door with a slam as he headed over to the bed. He collapsed onto it, face first into a pillow. It really was killing him, and if he couldn't die out in the snow he wanted to curl up in his bed and die slowly. He didn't know why losing something he'd never had in the first place, was killing him so much. All he knew was he wished everyone could go silent and leave him to be alone. It was over. His days as a captain were over now that he was gone. Everything was over.

Tala burst through Kai's bedroom door yelling. He was followed by the rest of his team. They all wanted to know what was wrong. Kai didn't move from where he was other than to crumple the letter in his hand and hide it underneath his body. He cried quietly into his pillow telling everyone to go away when he got the chance to without letting them know he was crying. They didn't want to leave him. But he reminded them that he was only a guest here in their house while he and his team took a little break to catch up with people they hadn't been able to talk to during the tournament, and he could leave them at any time if they didn't leave him alone. They begged him to tell them what was wrong, Tala putting a hand on his shoulder like before. Kai shook it off without saying anything. He felt his friend get off of his bed, the door close, and the room went quiet. He was alone again, like he seemed destined to be.

_Kai,_

_After getting back to my friends here in China I've decided I don't think I can leave them again. We've been friends forever, you know? I didn't know exactly how much I missed them until I got back and stayed with them for a while before realizing that I'd have to leave them again. I can't do that. I know you out of everyone can understand this. I'm sure you don't want to leave your friends in Russia again. I'm sorry to say I'll be leaving the Bladebreakers. I don't know how long it'll be before I come back, or if I will come back, so I guess all I can say is good luck and I'll be looking forward to going up against you and the others soon._

_See you around,  
Ray._


End file.
